


Возвращение Аманды

by sKarEd



Series: Little Spock is too Cute [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сареку дали крайне ответственное задание... что было, когда вернулась Аманда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение Аманды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amanda's Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80919) by [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606). 



Она попросила Сарека искупать Спока в свое отсутствие только потому, что знала, что если этого не сделать, вместо сына ее встретит волосатый комок пыли на ножках.

Аманда понимала, что это будет непросто — Сарек, конечно, видел, как она купала сына, но вряд ли делал это достаточно внимательно. Поэтому она не сильно удивилась зрелищу мокрого и расхристанного мужа на экране коммуникатора.

Аманда проскользнула в коридор и поставила тяжелую сумку на пол. Сарек вышел ей навстречу из ванной — кажется, он был еще мокрее, чем во время звонка. Аманда улыбнулась:

— Здравствуй, дорогой. Ты нашел его игрушку?

Сарек кивнул и протянул пальцы для поцелуя. Она коснулась их своими, прикусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться от зрелища мокрой рубашки и штанов супруга.

— Все прошло хорошо? — Аманда позволила увести себя вниз по коридору. Когда они проходили мимо ванной, Аманда заглянула в комнату и чуть снова не расхохоталась при виде громадной лужи и разбросанных повсюду вещей.

— Нам совершенно точно удалось выполнить задачу.

Аманда ласково похлопала мужа по мокрому плечу.

— Похоже на то.

Сарек в ответ нахмурил брови, и Аманда хихикнула, просто чтобы немного позлить его.

Сарек указал на спальню:

— Спок научился прыгать достаточно высоко, чтобы дотянуться до сенсора двери, так что может зайти в любой момент.

Аманда застала Спока за этим занятием еще неделю назад, но тогда у ее сына еще не получалось допрыгнуть до панели.

— Вырастет высокий, как ты.

Сарек кивнул.

— Он просил зайти к нему по приезду.

Аманда коснулась пальцев мужа своими и ласково потрепала его по волосам, прежде чем отправиться к сыну.

Спок уютно устроился в своей кровати, на животе, обложенный любимыми книгами. Когда Аманда подошла поближе, Спок уже сонно моргал, но все-таки почти улыбнулся.

— Мама.

— Спок. Как прошел вечер?

Спок потер кулачком глаз, пошуровал под одеялом, достал из-под него резинового сехлата и протянул его маме.

— Папа не умеет устраивать купание.

Аманда взяла игрушку.

— Возможно, ему просто не хватает практики. Надеюсь, ты проявил понимание.

Спок подпер личико кулачками и вздохнул.

— Неть, не проявил.

Аманда прикусила щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Да? И отчего же?

— Папа делал все не так, как надо. Это было очень волнительно.

— Ну, все делают все немного по-разному.

Спок сел в кровати, и Аманда увидела, что Сарек надел на него пижамные штаны задом наперед.

— Папа совсем не помнит, что нужно брать для купания.

— Он забыл про твоего сехлата.

Спок кивнул.

Аманда подняла сына и помогла ему переодеть штаны правильно.

— Он не специально забыл, Спок, — она приподняла одеяло, чтобы Спок мог забраться под него и устроиться поудобнее. — теперь-то он точно не забудет, дорогой.

— Лучше бы ты ему помогала меня купать, — Спок протянул ей один  
из паддов с книгами. — почитаешь мне?

— Конечно, дорогой.

****

Аманда устроилась рядом с мужем, уже переодевшемся в сухое.

— Дорогой, ты надел на него штаны задом наперед.

Сарек отвлекся от чтения доклада.

— Между задом и передом не было никаких отличий.

— Там разный крой, — Аманда нежно скользнула кончиками пальцев по ладони мужа вниз, до запястья. — Ты отлично справился.

Сарек развернулся к Аманде лицом и прижал ее к себе.

— Не могу с этим согласиться.

— Спок жив и выкупан. Дом вы тоже не разнесли, — Аманда большим пальцем вывела круг на запястье супруга. — Купание удалось.

Сарек немного расслабился.

— И все-таки я не не могу понять его нелюбовь к любым полотенцам, кроме коричневых. Это нелогично.

Аманда фыркнула и устроилась поудобнее, поплотнее прижавшись к мужу. Сейчас он не возражал против подобного проявления привязанности — этим надо было пользоваться.

— Оно ощущается иначе. Он сказал, что от других цветов у него все чешется.

Сарек моргнул.

— От ощущений столько зависит?

-Для него — да. Не переживай, Сарек, он это перерастет. Дети всегда немного странные. Я в его возрасте могла носить лиловое платье только с красными туфлями, — Аманда улыбнулась в ответ на приподнятую бровь. — Тогда мне это казалось логичным.

Сарек накрыл ее ладони своими.

— Действительно.

— Вот увидишь. А теперь, расскажи мне, как вы умудрились залить пол-дома водой?


End file.
